


No Better Place

by seadeepy



Series: D/P Drabble Project [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble Collection, Episode: s03e12 Friends & Family, First Kiss, M/M, POV David Rose, what a difference a few seconds makes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seadeepy/pseuds/seadeepy
Summary: What if the boys had hugged just a few seconds sooner?
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: D/P Drabble Project [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110275
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	No Better Place

**Author's Note:**

> > The plan here is one drabble for every episode that Patrick appears in, from 3x08 all the way through to the finale! Will probably range from canon-compliant to fix-it to whatever the hell I feel like! Exactly 100 words each, and this time I’m editing/posting as I go. Enjoy!
> 
>   
> We can all agree that Patrick calling David "man" was him wildly overcompensating for his non-platonic feelings, right?
> 
> Title is from "The Best" by Tina Turner. I wonder if we could write the whole song using only D/P fic titles?

"Congratulations, man," Patrick says as he opens his arms.

Disappointment flashes inside David at the very, very platonic phrase, but it eases almost immediately as Patrick's arms enfold him. Patrick is solid and muscular, and David feels... David feels so incredibly safe. His hand slips down Patrick's back almost of its own volition, skimming across the chalky fabric.

Patrick pulls back a few inches and David silently panics, but then Patrick's eyes drop to David's mouth, warm and intent. 

By the time the lights flicker, David and Patrick both have their eyes closed, and are thinking only of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are loved and appreciated! You can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/seadeepy) or [Tumblr](https://oceangenasi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
